rs6fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bizarre
Dietrich "Bizarre" Rejected is a Assault Operator '''for the '''Blackwater CTU, Bizarre uses a Chaos Grenade in assault missions to detract and disorientate foes before him. History: Dietrich is scared by his hard childhood, living the life of the poor american life. With a extreme criminal record before being even 18 has put notice by Rainbow. He got into the marines with luck and served 5 years, which Dietrich keeps to himself. He after the marines took time to join FBI Swat and avoid his childhood as much as possible. At the age of 28 it is thought that Dietrich has seen more action then a WW1 Trench Solider would see. With Dietrich childhood, he grew up in a poor lifestyle, drugs entering his household and having to deal with emotional abuse even at the age of 8, he did what he learned form his parents, sell drugs and get money, after being arrest as 12 for selling hard drugs he was given to new parents, he ran away and not found till 15, being into a gang he knows the crime life well. at 16 he was forced into a Military School, that is we're his life changed and learned a new way to get a way into life, by serving in a military life style. REJECTED {REJECTED] Training: * Blackwater Enchanted Swat Training. * United States Marine Corp Basic Training. * United States Marine Corp Recon Training. Character: Dietrich is quite and simplistic, he does not share any emotions and refuses to share most info about his criminal past, he has drinks alot. If you manage to spark a conversation with him he is kind and very careful. Gadget: Dietrich's Gadget is a grenade that makes extremely loud and hurtful noise that is reported to be louder then a a Jet engine, it lasts about 7 seconds. the effects of the "Chaos Grenade" has made some solider's lose there hearing. It has also made vision bleary form such a noise. Dietrich uses the Grenade also to travel threw "Hot" places in assaults. Weapons and Gadgets: Notes: * Dietrich seems to put interest in Ela of the GROM CTU, unsure of Ela's stance on him. * Blackwater CTU keeps most infromation about him secret form Rainbow, even considering of pulling him out of Rainbow for unknown reasons. * Has Depression and Anxiety, somehow trained himself to not let that get in the way of his combat training and everything else. * Team Rainbow has had to get Dietrich to side with Rainbow to keep him in Team Rainbow (Rainbow Information only) * Dietrich enjoys killing, which has made him a questionable team member. * Dietrich skill is combat is considered to be better then S.A.S, GROM and BOPE CTU's, which is a reason why Rainbow keeps him in Rainbow. * Most infromation about Dietrich Criminal past is Rejected, All information that has been attempted to get form government sources have failed. * BOPE operator Caveria has attempted to gather information form Dietrich of his past, that has failed also. * The only photo of his Face that Rainbow could find was of his ID, all other photos seem lost to Rainbow. Fun facts: * None at the moment. Category:Blackwater CTU Category:Operation "Blackspear" Category:Assault Ops